Classes (Doom
Nigel's Hero Classes Wizard The Wizard is the nerd of the fantasy world... But instead of being bullied, he throws alchemical fires and magic missiles at bullies. He can use Teleport Circles to always be on time for class. Primary Stats: Might, Charisma, Skill Initial Class Costume #1: Under the Mages' Tower, in the bathroom the Poop man came from. Affinity Levels Sorcerer When between humans and dragons there is love, a Sorcerer is born. He is an arrogant spellcaster capable of controlling the elements... And with control I mean shoot fireballs in the enemy's face. Sorcerers are fond of \ C4 Mana Sources that they can absorb without gaining weight. Primary Stats: Might, Constitution, Skill Urn Location: In Castle Town's Magic Shop. Activate the statue and use the telepad. Spirit Location: In the ruined tower northeast of MacGuffin Castle, east of the Prison Cavern entrance. Costume #1: In the ruined tower south of the Shire Pizzeria, activate the altars surrounded by mana springs with the Dragon Tooth acquired from Advanced Cellars & Lizards. Affinity Levels Necromancer Isolated by his classmates for his dark/goth style, the Necromancer finds comfort in death and talking to ghosts. However, it's not wise teasing a Necromancer as he can make you Necro-Impotent with his Profane powers. Primary Stats: Critical, Reflexes, Charisma Urn Location: Fort Ivory, through the Alchemy Gate, in a music-locked chest (Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Green, Red, Blue) at the bottom of the moat. Spirit Location: Fort Ivory, through the Alchemy Gate, in the room across the moat. Costume #1: In the Crypt, in a chest beyond the Lich. Affinity Levels ??? Mike's Hero Classes Cleric When words and good example are not enough for carrying the Flying Spaghetti Monster's verb, the Cleric is summoned. He and his Holy mace will put infidels to silence. His faith, if proven with large Donations, is rewarded by the magnanimous Flying Spaghetti Monster with miraculous cures! Primary Stats: Might, Health, Charisma Initial Class Costume #1: Outside the Spaghetti Temple on a shore northwest of the tower, reachable only by boat. Affinity Levels Knight You won't find a better Bro than the Knight. He is always ready to protect you and be by your side in every battle! Too bad he doesn't believe that the Earth is round. That's why he hates any round Boulder. Primary Stats: Might, Health, Reflexes Urn Location: In Hamlet Town, down a vine pit concealed behind a tree, and through the tunnel to the garden. Spirit Location: In the farm outside of Castle Town. After defeating the skeletons, take the Farmer's Well rope from the shack to climb down the farm well. Costume #1: On the left side of MacGuffin's throne room, reachable after earnn one Certificate of Valor. Affinity Levels Bard Even if regarded as a loser, the Bard is the rock star from medieval times and a great support class. Undisputed lords of the indie-rock, Bards however suffer from "Synasthesia" and associate colors to sound. Primary Stats: Charisma, Skill, Agility Urn Location: In the decrepit theater west of Iota's Shack, northernmost room. Spirit Location: In a house on the north side of Imperial City's Hospitality Quarter. Costume #1: In the house in Imperial City's eastern quarter, bring the Orcish Walkman (earned from World of Orc-craft) to the orcish music instructor. Affinity Levels ??? Johnny's Hero Classes Barbarian Johnny, what is best in life? Crush your enemies, gain exp points and hear your Burps scare noblemen. Ah! This is good! That is good! Primary Stats: Might, Health, Constitution Initial Class Costume #1: In the snowy barbarian area northwest of Castle Town, through the Famished Gate. Affinity Levels Black Guard The Black Guard combines the heavy armor protection with a cool black color. Intriguing guests to all parties, this dark warrior will always be at the center of attention thanks to his Profane Flail. His "Inferno Chicken" is very famous and desired at every glamour party. Primary Stats: Might, Health, Constitution Urn Location: MacGuffin Castle, in the southwest storage room. Move the boulder and enter the telepad to reach it. Spirit Location: After getting the Crypt Key from MacGuffin's Treasury, return to the Crypt to pass the stone doors and defeat the Black Guard. The Spirit will appear in the room immediately north of the combat encounter. Costume #1: In the mausoleum north of Fort Ivory with the bunnygirl outside. To enter requires the Skull Key from Differently Alive. Affinity Levels Warrior A MacGyver armed with a whip, a champion of justice, a versatile fighter, but hated by undeads and nerds who are envious of his charm. The Warrior flaunts bravado swinging with the whip hanged to well placed Poles. Primary Stats: Critical, Health, Skill Urn Location: Behind Queen MacGuffin (the Available!) throne, after earning 3 Certificates of Valor. Spirit Location: Castle Ivory, after defeating the invading bigots. Activate the grandfather clock in the far north corridor on the ground floor to enter a secret room. Costume #1: In the treasury behind Baron Gui's throne, west wing. A Gentlebone Certificate is required to enter Affinity Levels ??? Francis' Hero Classes Chef Born on the wave of success generated by cooking shows, the Chef is...a Chef. He cooks. He swings ladles, but mostly he Cooks good delicacies. Let's say he's a good healer and support class...But he remains a Chef fighting monsters and stuff. Primary Stats: Critical, Constitution, Skill Initial Class Costume #1: On the north side of River Town, inside the music-locked chest. Affinity Levels Rogue A "Rogue", but not that kind of thief who steals and picks locks.A different Rogue that finds Secrets and does sneak attacks. A Rogue that only Francis could have done... Primary Stats: Skill, Reflexes, Agility Urn and Spirit Location: Both are found and automatically equipped in the Tutorial. Costume #1: On the south side of River Town, in the house next door to the Sundries Shop. You must pass all occupants unseen to open the green chest in the bedroom. Affinity Levels Ranger Known to most as "Archer", "Hunter" and "Tree Hugger", the Ranger is a warrior of the wilderness and a skilled Pathfinder. Basically, a level 20 Boy Scout. Primary Stats: Might, Constitution, Skill Urn Location: Along a broken forested path south of Castle Town to the small house. Collect 10 Soft Leaf Rolls to get into the church holding the urn. Spirit Location: In a clearing of the woods north of MacGuffin Castle. Costume #1: Directly south of River Town, before the Imperial Gate. To climb down the well you need the Ivy Rope awarded by the Green Thumb sidequest. Affinity Levels ???